carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen
Carmen is a 2015 American fantasy film directed by Tim Burton and written by Linda Woolverton. *Presented by Walt Disney Pictures *The film was released on April 31, 2015 and is dedicated to Robin Williams, who voiced Randy and died on August 11, 2014. *based on Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper Characters According to Disney wiki * King Noogle, one of the secondary tritagonists. *Luiz, one of the secondary tritagonists. *Nico and Pedro, two of the secondary tritagonists * Krinklebine, Donald, Douglas, Chanticleer, Dr. Hans and Carlos, the tritagonists. * Carmen, the titular protagonist. * Phillip, the deuteragonist. * Fifi, the main and true antagonist. * Randy, the secondary antagonist. * Mrs. Zoc, Olaf, Dudley, Mavis, Roberto, Stanley and Roger, the tertiary antagonists. * Glunk, the fourth antagonist According to Heroes wiki * Carmen: the titular main protagonist * Carlos and Phillip: the two deuteragonists * King Noogle: the tritagonist * Nico and Pedro, Chanticleeer, Donald, Douglas and Randy: the tetartagonists * Fish: the funnytagonist According to villains wiki * Fifi: the main antagonist * Mrs. Zoc and her family: the secondary antagonists * Roberto, Stanley and Roger: the tertiary antagonists Playset Characters All the Animals are animated and all the Humans are Live-Action. The cast that are present in the cast video have no background. June203.gif|Carmen - Duchess (The AristoCats) Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2).png|Carlos - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Cat R. Waul 2.png|Phillip - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2) Openseason2 1.png|Fifi - Fifi (Open Season 2) Yertle (In Search of Dr. Seuss).png|King Noogle - Yertle (In Search of Dr. Seuss) Scar wearing a bottlewcap and Shere Khan.png|Nico and Pedro - Scar (wearing a Bottlecap) and Shere Khan Carlos and Phil.png|Donald and Douglas - Carlos and Phil (Hop) Vlad-i-Koff.png|Luiz - Vlad (Horton hears a Who (2008)) Roberto.png|Roberto - Roberto (Open Season 2) Openseason2 2.png|Stanley and Roger (Roberto's triplet brothers) - Stanley and Roger (Open Season 2) Hamsterivel king.png|Randy (The King's advisor) - King Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch royalty) Dr. Nefario.png|Dr. Hans - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) Mayzie-HortonHatchesTheEgg.png|Mavis (Fifi's wife) - Mayzie (Horton Hatches the Egg) 258px-Sandycrispy.png|King Noogle's unnamed Daughter - Sandy (The Croods) Glunk.png|Glunk - Glunk (I Can Lick 30 Tigers Today! and Other Stories) Norval.png|Mr. Krinklebine the Fish - Fish (The Cat in the Hat) Fish in the Pot.png|Mr. Krinklebine in Tea Pot - Fish in Tea Pot (The Cat in the Hat) Nigel (Rio).png|Fido - Nigel (Rio) Morton the Elephant-Bird.png|Harold - Morton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Chanticleer.png|Chanticleer - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) Stitch Seaosn 3 Pleakey.png|Mrs. Zoc - Pleakley (Stitch (Season 3 only)) Once-Ler in pink Wheelchair.png|Olaf (Mrs. Zoc's husband) - The Once-Ler (The Lorax) Garble by chisella1412.png|Dudley (USA) / Bobo (UK) (Son of Mrs. Zoc and Olaf) - Garble (My Little Pony) Zigzag.jpg|Frank Bryce (Mrs. Zoc's brother in the prolouge) - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) Fifi the Dog Open Season Crispin Glover.png|Fifi (with a bald spot on his head) - Fifi (with a bald spot on his head) (Open Season 2) Knuck.png|Knuck - Knuck (Oz: The Great and Powerful) Miss Funtzler.png|Miss Funtzler (Mrs. Zoc's secretary) - Miss Funtzler (The Lorax) Miss O'Schmunsler.jpg|Miss O'Schmunsler (Mrs. Zoc's reporter) - Miss O'Schmunsler (The Lorax) The Once-Ler.png|Narrator - The Old Once-Ler (The Lorax (book)) Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Fifi's henchmen - Ratigan's thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) Sylvio.png|Sylvio (Mrs. Zoc's security guard) - Sylvio (Rio) Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps com-6296.jpg|The Crowd looking at Chanticleer's Death - Peepers, Goldie, Patou, Edmond and Snipes (Rock-a-Doodle) Wet Fifi.jpg|Wet Fifi (Open Season 2) - Wet Fifi Bald Fifi.jpg|Bald Fifi (Open Season) - Bald Fifi Objects halloween-full-moon-hi.png|The Moon that King Noogle Sees - The Moon 300px-Cat_R__Waul's_Casino_sign.png|Fifi's casino Sign - Cat R. Waul's casino sign Mousetrap.png|GIant chickentrap - Mousetrap (An American Tail 2) Locations The-thief-and-the-cobbler-baghdad.jpg|Agrabah - Baghdad (The Thief and the Cobbler) Iceraaladdin0661.jpg|King Noogle's palace - Sultan's Palace (Aladdin) Grinch Grotto.jpg|Fifi's lair - Grinch Grotto (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) 'Once-lers Family' Clip from 'Dr Seuss' The Lorax'.jpg|Mrs. Zoc's factory - Once-Ler's factory (The Lorax (2012)) The Once-ler's house from The Lorax in Lego.jpg|The Narrator's house - Once-Ler's house in Lego style (The Lorax) Img 09181209032012.jpg|King Noogle's counting house - Counting House psychiatry booth.png|Phillip's psychiatry booth - Lucy's psychiatry booth (Peanuts) Toilet.jpg|Toilet (The Cat in the Hat) as Toilet Mr. Krinlebine is in Trivia *Randy and Fifi's exchange at the palace spoofs "The Three Little Pigs". *During the Credits, Luiz thinks Sylvio is his owner in a photo. Actors after casting by "Don Hahn" in the Credits *Andy Garcia *Title: "Carmen" *Sean Hayes *Eric Sykes *Charlie Day *and Richard Griffiths *voices of: Elizabeth Banks *Will Ferrell *will.i.am *George Lopez *Hank Azaria *Chris Pratt *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson in end credits *Narrated by Nathan Lane *Elizabeth Banks - Carmen *Will Ferrell - Fifi *Chris Pratt - Phillip *Will Arnett - Carlos *Liam Neeson - Roberto *Jamie Foxx - Nico *will.i.am - Pedro *George Lopez - Chanticleer *Hank Azaria - Donald and Douglas *Tracy Morgan - Luiz *Robin Williams - Randy *John Cleese - Glunk *Sean Hayes - Dr. Hans / Voice of the Fish *Andy Garcia - King Noogle *Charlie Day - Knuck *Carol Burnett - Mavis (the Bird Wife) *Richard Griffiths - Olaf *Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc *Harry Melling - Dudley *Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce Villians' defeats *Fifi (fate): Gets bald after the explosion of the shock collars and dragged away by Roberto *Fifi: Gets dragged away by Roberto and in the beggining of "Batucada Famillia", he is in jail to London Bridge Asylum (along with Roberto) by the police *Mavis: Responds her call for help by giving a thumbs up and shuffling away while Roberto drags Fifi then reforms in "Batucada Famillia" *Roberto: Imprisoned with Fifi *Roger and Stanley: Reform after their boss and their Brother's defeat and Sing with the other citizens of Baghdad * Sylvio: attacked by Fifi and arrested *Glunk: Un-thunked by Carmen *King Noogle's unnamed Daughter: killed by Fifi during the battle *Mrs. Zoc: Gets inflated into a balloon by Carmen's magic and flies away *Olaf: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Dudley: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Frank: Killed by Fifi *Fifi's henchmen: 12 of them got scared by Carmen, 1 of them fled off and scared away by Noogle, 3 of them (including Bill the lizard) got ticked by Carmen and Randy (in their Groucho Marx glasses), 16 of them got hit by Nico's bottlecap, 12 of them got eaten by Pedro, 14 of them flee off after being scared away by Birds sent by Carlos and Phillip and 12 of them get pushed on a barge by Carlos *Fifi's henchmen (fate): Defeated by Carmen and her friends Gallery Carmen front DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover Carmen front Blu-Ray cover.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover Carmen back DVD cover and back Blu-Ray cover.jpg|DVD & Blu-Ray cover back Carmen main menu.jpg|DVD Main Menu Blu-Ray Menu of Carmen.jpg|Blu-Ray main menu Songs *"Opening Credits (Tim Burton's Batman theme)" - Danny Elfman *"Prolouge (Jungle of Nool from Horton Hears a Who (2008))" *"Fifi (Conceal Don't Feel from Frozen)" *"Fun Fun fun (from the Cat in the Hat)" - Jamie Foxx *"Hot Wings (from Rio)" - Jamie Foxx, will.i.am and Elizabeth Banks *"Cockatoo of Malibu" - Will Ferrell *"Fly Love" - Jamie Foxx *"The Silly Song (from Snow White)" - Jamie Foxx, Will Arnett, will.i.am, Tracy Morgan, Chris Pratt, Hank Azaria, George Lopez and Elizabeth Banks *"Batucada Famillia" - Jamie Foxx and Elizabeth Banks (soundtrack), Jamie Foxx, Will Arnett, will.i.am, Hank Azaria, Tracy Morgan, Chris Pratt, George Lopez and Elizabeth Banks (movie) *"Once Upon a Dream (credits)" - Lana Del Rey Category:Films